J.B. Allen
Samantha Allen |job=Real-estate developer |path=Serial KillerIt is actually unconfirmed whether he is a serial killer or not because there was only one confirmed victim, but Allen is listed as such because of the fact that he was active for at least 30 years and his experience in abducting his victims, holding them captive, and then killing them Serial Rapist Pedophile Abductor |mo= See below |status= Incarcerated |actor=Garrett M. Brown |appearance=Foundation }} "You better not get me in any trouble." J.B. Allen was a serial killer who appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. Background Nothing is revealed about Allen's early life, not even his full name. In 1975, he founded a construction company that prospered over the years. Among his clients were the local police department, who hired him to build for them on multiple occasions. The same year, he also married a woman with whom he had a daughter, Samantha, two years afterward. When Samantha was five years old, her mother passed away from cancer. Growing up, she spent most of her time playing sports since J.B. was often busy at work. Underneath his facade, Allen was also a serial killer and pedophile who abducted and killed young boys, using his construction sites to lure them. He would dispose of their bodies at his first development site in Mesa, adding house after house to it in order to bury the boys' bodies underneath them. He would also take any toys or other possessions that were with the victims and give them to Samantha as gifts. Sometime during 1982, before her mother died, Samantha witnessed Allen holding a boy captive, but refused to accept that her father was capable of such actions and repressed those memories. In 2004, Allen abducted a boy named Angel Suarez, holding him captive and raping and torturing him for eight years until in 2012, when Angel escaped while being transported by Allen, eventually being found by the Nelsons, a family traveling in their car. Allen immediately abducted another boy named Billy Henderson, leading to the BAU being called in. Foundation For the first act of the episode, Allen is mostly seen checking on Billy in his underground cell. He is fully seen for the first time when Samantha comes to visit him, asking to search the basement for her catcher's mitt and stating that she plans to coach softball with it. At first, Allen is reluctant, telling her that there are many boxes down there, but then allows her to go look inside. Samantha searches around, but Allen quickly finds the mitt and gives it to her, to which she leaves. Little does he know that Samantha was actually wired by the BAU, who suspected Allen of being the unsub, and that she was instructed by Prentiss to search the basement, where it was assumed Allen is keeping Billy. Feeling that the authorities are closing in on him, Allen later decides to take Billy to the development site of Mesa. However, the BAU have already identified Allen as the unsub and follow him into the desert, where they find him burying Billy. Allen flees and is pursued by Morgan, who tackles him to the ground and starts punching him, angered by what he did to Angel, whom he befriended. However, he is stopped by Rossi. Meanwhile, Hotch successfully digs Billy out. Allen is last seen taken into custody, where he is met by a shocked Samantha. Modus Operandi Allen targeted young boys, using his construction sites to attract their attention. After abducting them, he would hold them captive in a secret compartment under the floor of one of the basements in his property. Over the course of several years, he would rape and torture them as well as bite them. After some time, presumably when they became too old for him, Allen would kill them and dispose of their bodies at his first development site, burying them at the foundation of the next house that was to be built. Since he tried to kill Billy Henderson by burying him alive, it's possible that he did the same to his other victims. He would take toys and other possessions they had on them as trophies and give them to Samantha as gifts. Profile Allen is never profiled in detail by the BAU, but he appears to be a textbook pedophile. Real-Life Comparison Allen has some similarities to John Wayne Gacy. Both were serial killers/rapists who targeted young males and both owned construction companies which they used to lure their victims. Known Victims Note: The years denoted when the victims were abducted *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims over the course of at least 30 years prior to Foundation *1982: Unnamed victim *2004: Angel Suarez *2012: Billy Henderson Appearances *Season Seven **Foundation Notes *It should be noted that Allen most likely didn't rape Billy Henderson. Possibly he was planning on doing so, but since the authorities were closing in on him, he didn't have the time and decided to just attempt to kill him immediately. it should be note he might of killed over 100 because of how many houses where built in arizona References Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Abductors Category:Presumed Serial Rapists